Fireworks
by HarmoniaSparks
Summary: Len is a singer in a band with his childhood friends. He wants to have it all including the girl who makes him smile, Rin. Will Len get the girl? Rated T just in case. RinxLen, KaixMei, LukaxGakupo


Author's Note: Another Fanfiction, this is based on Len's song Fire Flower. I found a PV and it inspired me to write this fanfiction. WOO. So yeah here is "Fireworks"

I._ Dreaming_

Costumes all okay. Makeup for the girls was good. Mics were all setup. And the Lights were set to light on me and the band. We were all set up for our first huge live performance. I felt my hand shaking as I gripped the microphone and walked onto the dark stage.

The lights came on and it blinded me. I looked out into the crowd and I saw Rin, the girl of my dreams, smiling at me. Her smile easily said, "Len Kagamine! You can do it! I'm sure you'll be amazing!" As if she knew I was nervous out of my mind. I smiled and looked toward my fellow bandmates. They all nodded and the music rang into my ears. I sang my soul out and the rush was incredible. I heard people singing along and chanting my name or my fellow bandmates names.

I stopped singing when the song was over and heard the words 'Encore!' through the whole audience. I still had a rush going through me from all of the excitement. And I began to sang again but my voice wouldn't come out and I heard a really loud and annoying beeping inside my head.

That loud and obnoxious beeping was my alarm clock. Telling me to get out of my dream and wake up for school. I slammed my hand down on the clock. I groaned not wanting to leave my comfy bed or my amazing dream. Then I heard my phone ring and I reached my desk to reach it.

"Hello...?" I managed to groan out groggily, the bright light from the phone blinded me for a bit. And who else would it be than my second alarm clock. Also known as the girl I am currently crushing on ever since we entered high school last year, Rin Kagami.

"Len? You're still not out of bed are you? Hurry up! We're gonna be late for school! I'll be waiting at the same place as usual! If you're not there by the usual time I'm leaving you and heading to school on my own!" She said in a very angry but cheerful tone as usual.

I groaned and flipped my phone closed, forcing myself out of bed. I showered and quickly got on my school uniform. Breakfast didn't matter to me. I knew Rin would have something for me like she did every morning. And I didn't want to keep her waiting. Even though I end up doing that EVERY morning. I put on my shoes and ran to the station.

I finally made it there and panted seeing her white ribbon on top of her perfect blonde hair. She was pouting and holding her bag in her hands. "You're late~ As Usual." She said. "But you know I forgive you anyway. You didn't eat breakfast right? I brought you a Banana Nut Muffin." I gave her my usual smile giving her my thanks as usual while taking small bites of the muffin.

"LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!" I heard someone scream and it was none other than Kaito Shion, one of the guitarists in the band. He happened to be running towards me and then hid behind me. He must have...

"KAITOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Just as I thought... as I saw Meiko Sakine, our other guitarist storming over towards us. He must have made her mad. AGAIN. "What did I tell you! You really are worthless aren't you?"

"Mei-chan! I'm sorry! Please forgive me! If you love me enough you will forgive me!" He said pleading on his knees.

"WHAT IS THIS... 'IF YOU LOVE ME ENOUGH' CRAP?" She shouted back. And she tried to go after him. But she stopped and looked at us. "Sorry for that you two! Ah Len! I wanted to remind you that we have band practice this afternoon after school! You better be there on time, usual place!" I gave her a nod, Meiko waved at Rin, giving me a wink, and she ran after Kaito.

"They are lively as usual." Rin said with a smile. She looked down at her watch and she gasped. "This is bad! We're gonna be late, Len!"

I gave her a smirk as I finished the muffin and grabbed her hand, putting my bag in my free hand. "If that's the case we should run!" I began to sprint and she followed behind me, calling out for me to wait a second so she could get her footing straight. Unforunately both of our efforts were of waste, we both were late, and had to stand outside for parts of the period. I looked at her when we both got outside and she pouted, upset that as usual we both got to school late because I overslept. We looked at each other for a while and she started laughing. I blushed, shook my head, and started to laugh with her. Life was good with this everyday routine.

But of course I had bigger dreams and plans. I wanted me and the band to be the biggest thing out there. I wanted everyone to know who I was. I wanted to be more than that. I wanted people to look down the hall and be able to notice me right away. I want them to see me and be like 'It's Len Kagamine! The lead singer in that band!'

Most importantly, I wanted to gain the courage to ask the girl of my dreams to be my girlfriend. Before that guy takes her from right underneath me. I saw the way he looks at her and at me whenever I'm with her. I don't like either looks.

Finally school was over. I sighed in a bit of disappointment that I couldn't walk with Rin today. But I had band practice! I was always excited for that! Especially with us going to be playing for the School Festival in a few months if all goes well with the student council.

I didn't need an instrument for band practice. My voice was my instrument. I was the lead singer. I opened the door to the second music room, it was empty and rarely used so the teachers allowed use it after school on certain days. I thankfully wasn't the first one there nor was I the last. The first person there had to set everything up. However the last person there had to clean up everything and got a punishment game.

I walked in and found my senior by one year, Miku Hatsune, age 16, a second year in my school and our bassist setting up all the music stands and other things that were needed. I put my stuff down and helped her out. We had to get up the drums for our drummer and all the music stands for everyone including myself. Right after we were done the rest of the band Gakupo Kamui and Luka Megurine walked in, both of them arguing about something (Or more like Luka yelling at him). Both were 19 and had just graduated from high school Miku and I attended a year before Miku had came into the school.

Gakupo and Luka had known Kaito and Meiko since they were kids and were the first few members of the band. Gakupo was on drums and Luka was our keyboardist. They were kind of going out. It was hard to tell like Kaito and Meiko. They kind of fought a lot and such... it was kind of confusing. But Miku told me that when they were kids they were like that too. And even with them dating they continued to act the way they acted. Mostly cause the two guys were both as Meiko and Luka said 'Complete and total imbeciles of men at times.' While I felt kind of sorry for the two guys... I understood why Meiko and Luka were the way they were.

After a few minutes, Meiko Sakine came in. "Yo guys! Are you all ready to practice? We have that concert for the first years of the school this year! We have to make this count! Ah! And Len congrats on becoming a first year! I can remember when you were just in elementary school!" She was 18 and she had graduated the year from the high school before I came in. Along with Kaito Shion, same age, who came in shortly after her. Both of them were on the Guitar. They were both really good at it too.

I laughed and smiled "Thank you Meiko. And yeah! We have to do our best!" I was pumped. I was hoping with this performance I could get the courage to ask her out. And it was very obvious as to what my motivations were.

"Len-kun is only all pumped up because he wants to confess to Kagami-san!" Kaito said too cheerfully. And I blushed and hit Kaito out of pure habit. "O-Ow... Len-kun... That hurt..."

I cleared my throat and looked to the others. "Alright then! Should we begin practicing?" I grabbed the sheet music out and put it on each music stand. This concert meant everything to me. I wanted Rin to listen to my voice and words with this song... I hope she'll understand it...


End file.
